


Incident of a Burst of Evil

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [43]
Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s01e22 Incident of a Burst of Evil, Gen, POV Outsider, Vague Sexual Content is Vague, scouts see everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: When the dust’s settled and the dead counted, Pete watches as first Rowdy slips into the night, Gil following not long after.





	Incident of a Burst of Evil

-z-

 

Pete’s a scout – it’s his job to _see_. See landmarks and waypoints. To notice which birds are in the sky and where they’re flocking; if there’s green grass to hint at water. All of these things and more and Pete’s damn good at his job.

Even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have any trouble seeing that there was more between Gil and Rowdy than they let on.

Pete can _see_ it.

The closeness; the way that their eyes always find each other no matter how bright the sun, that there’s always a soft smile and gentle word no matter the heat of the day.

“Fool boy,” Gil curses under his breath, turning his horse to begin the chase after Rowdy, who’s ridden himself straight back into trouble – and, from a look Pete shares with Wishbone, Pete knows he’s not the only one who also hears the concern in Gil’s voice.

And later, when the dust’s settled and the dead counted, Pete watches as first Rowdy slips into the night, Gil following not long after.

Pete smirks and walks away from the chuck wagon before crouching in front of the fire. The night had settled around them quickly, but rest doesn’t come easy. Not on days like this – when one of their own had been taken and hurt, when the sound of gunshots still rings in everyone’s ears and the gun smoke sticks in everyone’s nostrils.

Some of the others pair off and disappear into the dark; then, when Wishbone’s done cleaning up after supper, he and Pete do the same – settling in a bush not too far from the camp and, with spit-slicked hands, take the edge off from the day. After, they lean against each other. What they have, it’s not like what Pete sees between Gil and Rowdy – there’s no desperation nor love – just the simple desire to have a hand not your own on you.

When dawn breaks over a ridge, Pete swings himself into his saddle, doesn’t spare a glance for Gil and Rowdy as they lay close, so close, to each other, Gil himself starting to sit up.

 _They’ll be the death of each other_ , Pete thinks to himself, clicking his tongue and pointing his horse north – kicking up dust as he rides on ahead, ready to see what else he can _see_.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
